


品味

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [2]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Public Sex, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 舞跳得不错，baby。





	品味

预警：野战，public sex  
*setting：  
金主铁/大学生虫  
Peter收到了Mr.Stark为他准备的舞会礼服，但那看起来有点奇怪

“那个姑娘叫什么，嗯？”  
“……Liz……哈啊……Liz Allen……”  
Peter不自在地想挪动一下身子，脸蛋潮红地死死咬着下唇。奥迪车还在勤勤恳恳地行驶，恶劣的男人总是刻意挑那些凹凸不平的路面经过，每次起伏都让身后的跳蛋进入得更深一点，Peter觉得自己的内脏都要被操到了。  
他在Tony的命令下把两条腿分别搭在前边两个座位的靠背上，私密处大大张开。男人能从后视镜里肆无忌惮地打量他冒着水的性器官。  
男孩上半身穿着整齐挺括的西装，领带和扣子都系得完好，上好的定制面料让这个平时不怎么起眼的男孩一下子变得惹人注目起来，像是要去参加什么晚宴的小王子。这与他下面的穿着形成了强烈的反差，Peter下半身只套了一条女式丁字裤，淫荡得像是个应召男孩。  
在后穴里玩具高频率的刺激下，男孩的阴茎前端已经溢出了不少液体。将丁字裤的面料沾湿成一片深色，勾勒出他凸出一块的性器。Tony满意地从后视镜看着男孩因为羞耻和快感而不停歇地，小猫似地挣扎着，却始终不敢有什么大幅度的动作。  
Tony知道，他怕自己生气。  
在瞒着自己的情况下偷偷约别的女生跳舞，这一点就已经够让他把这个小家伙操得下不了床了。即使这是学校举办的返校舞会也一样，说他不讲理也好，总之他是绝对不会让这样的事情在自己眼皮底下发生的。  
Peter很明显是太了解自己了，所以才不敢告诉他。但纸终究包不住火，Peter Parker怎么可能会有能瞒住Tony Stark的事情呢？  
在知道的下一刻，Tony没有立刻把人拽上床教他学会顺从。只是露出一个让男孩心惊胆战的笑容，然后强硬地拖着他浏览女式情趣内衣网站，贴着人的耳朵让他选一款作为自己的礼物。  
Peter光是看着那些火辣的内衣都要羞耻地哭出来了，最后随便指定了一款看起来稍微能接受一些的丁字裤。没错，就是他现在穿在身上的这条。  
透明的白色布料隐约透出男孩私处的肉色，上面点缀的猫猫头被他分泌出来的液体打湿了，黑色的蕾丝边缘包裹着男孩的腰臀处，与他白皙的肌肤形成鲜明到强烈的对比。  
看起来有些青涩纯情的款式不能更适合他那张脸了，整个人都散发出一种青少年的韵味，却又情色无比。  
Tony在心底肯定了一下小朋友的品味，但这种眼光还是在自己床上表现出来就好，其他时候就算了，免得有那么多人再来觊觎这个丝毫没有自知之明的nerd。  
终于到了Peter的学校，奥迪停下来之后男孩整个人都僵硬了一下。他现在身上只有这两件衣服——如果下面那件能被称为衣服的话……Tony该不会真的打算让他就这么去参加舞会吧？  
男人气定神闲地敲了敲方向盘，把Peter惶恐的神色尽收眼底，“怎么不下去？”  
Peter不敢说话。  
男人下车，打开后座车门看向依旧大开着双腿的Peter——没有他的命令男孩还不敢放下来，冲他挑挑眉，“下车。”  
Peter惊慌地左右看了一下他们所处的环境。Tony停车的地方其实选得挺偏僻的，至少目前还没什么人经过，但也只是目前，谁能保证没有想抄小路的同学突然窜出来呢？  
男孩慢慢放下双腿，却没有执行指令，用恳求的眼神看向Tony，男人不为所动，“别让我重复第二遍。”  
Peter在吹进来的有些寒凉的夜风中抖着双腿，左脚刚踏到地面上就几乎耗光了他一大半的勇气。男孩闭了闭眼，咬牙忍着羞耻想把赤裸的右腿也迈出来时，Tony突然开口了，“Stop。”  
Peter如蒙大赦般地松了口气，抬眼感激地看他。却不料男人的下一句话把他打入更深的地狱。  
“上衣也脱了，”  
Tony指了指他的西装外套，全然罔顾Peter一瞬间惨白的面色。“做个乖孩子，pete？”  
太狡猾了。  
男孩几乎要哭出来，他怎么能用那么亲昵的语气让自己做这么过分的事情。  
这让Peter完全没办法抗拒。

只穿着一条丁字裤的男孩被Tony搂着腰走在路上，周围每传来一点声响男孩都要心惊肉跳地看过去，生怕有人经过。  
学校旁边有个小树林，他们可以穿过那里直接到达礼堂，在越来越接近树林的时候，突然听见的树叶摩擦声让Peter瞬间绷紧了神经，他下意识把自己缩到Tony怀里，不住地发着抖，而男人当然乐得他表现出依赖的情绪。  
“我、这不行……”  
Peter惊慌失措地哑着嗓子说，“Tony…Tony……I can't……”  
男孩揪着他的领带，看起来真的有点崩溃。“我不去跳舞了……please……please fuck me daddy！！”  
等的就是他这句话。  
男人勾起嘴角，直接把人按倒在地，他已经忍得够久了，实话讲在开车的时候他下面就硬得像块石头。他把Peter湿成一团的丁字裤扯向一边，却并没有脱下来，手指伸到他的后穴里把那颗跳蛋取出来，然后就着还湿软高热的肉穴直接挺身捅了进去。  
Peter趴在地上承受着男人的进攻。粗糙的地面硌得他胳膊生疼，丁字裤被液体浸湿成一条细绳，男人在后方的刻意拉扯让自己的阴茎苦不堪言，过分敏感的马眼被一遍又一遍地蹭弄过去，Peter无力地蹬着脚，眼睛红红地忍着眼泪小声哼哼。  
男孩白皙的翘屁股在一片昏暗的天色下实在太明显了。Tony几乎敢确信要是有人此刻从这条路穿过，一定能看见他们正在做的事情。他决定速战速决，自己虽然喜欢欺负小朋友，但是也知道这个度该怎么把控。  
这么想着，他狠狠地一下又一下操过男孩的敏感点，Peter把擦上泥土的手腕放进嘴里咬住，想借此抵挡几乎脱口而出的高亢尖叫。不知道是不是心理作用，他耳边总能听见模糊的脚步声，男孩恐惧地搅紧了后穴，身后的男人发出一声闷哼，然后惩罚一样掐了把男孩的屁股。  
痛感和快感一同袭来，Peter爽得直接射了出来，黏糊糊的精液涂满丁字裤后滴在了地面上，淫靡的白色散发出情欲的气味。  
Tony低喘了几声射在他身体里，把男孩的肚子灌得满满的。  
“舞跳得不错，baby。”  
他夸奖似地地揉捏着Peter的脚踝，而男孩再次颤抖起来。

——FIN


End file.
